We propose to develop effective yet simple procedures to assist in the regional inventory management of perishable blood components (whole blood-red blood cells and platelets), using an approach developed in our prior work. Our long-term objective is to provide a well-developed generic protocol which can be easily applied in any blood region for scheduling production and shipment levels of platelets and whole blood-red blood cells. The contributions of our proposed protocol include better forecasting of needs, improved logistical systems for making products available when needed rather than having to deliver on demand, and reduced losses due to outdating. We propose to derive simple yet accurate mathematical models of perishable inventory policies which will be applied to predict the behavior of blood component inventories. Computer simulation will be used to analyze the effect of following these inventory policies. Policy charts and implementation procedures will be developed into a generic protocol for blood regions. A simulated pilot blood bank environment will be used to test on-going implementation of the protocol, which will then be applied in actual blood region pilot studies. The methodological contributions of the proposed research includes the ability to generate useful performance measures which can be applied in a very simple manner, requiring little or no computer support, together with a pilot environment where the protocol can be tested and demonstrated without involving patients.